Mort Goldman
Mort Goldman is Neil Goldman's father and the widower of Muriel Goldman. He is Jewish and owns Goldman's Pharmacy. Biography In the episode Mr. Saturday Knight, he was a guest speaker at Career Day at Buddy Cianci Junior High School. He later joined the renaissance fair in an attempt to overcome his fear of swords. He tells Peter Griffin that he was stabbed in the ear by a man in a pirate suit when he was five years old, and again when he was 30. He also yelled out that he miscarried. Lois has her photo shoot pictures developed at Mort's pharmacy in "Model Misbehavior", and then poses for a series of fliers to advertise the pharmacy. It is also shown that Mort hates the presence of Greased-up Deaf Guy in his store. In Brian the Bachelor, to ensure that Lois could not purchase acne medication to clear up his zit, Doug, Chris, under Doug's influence, broke into Goldman's Pharmacy and destroyed all the acne medication. He sang "The Morning After" at karaoke night in The Drunken Clam in "Don't Make Me Over". In "Long John Peter", his pharmacy was damaged by Peter and his pirate crew, who made sure that the rack of cheap pharmacy toys was blasted. in "Stuck Together, Torn Apart" it is revealed that Mort and Muriel watch movies to "Hotel California" and that his niece is Jennifer Love Hewitt. In the episode "No Meals on Wheels" he is afraid of Peter's "scarejew" made in the likeness of Adolf Hitler and exclaims that Jon Stewart needs to be saved. In "April in Quahog" Mort is flipped off by Jesus and Jesus implies he's going to hell. In "Road to Germany", Mort's grandparents, Chaim and Sarah Goldman and other relatives are revealed to live in Warsaw, Poland meaning that Mort is at least part Polish. Because of Stewie's time machine, he was able to witness his grandparents' wedding, initially believing he was in heaven. He also interrupts the customary musical number in "Road to..." episodes before it could even start. In "Family Gay" Peter tries to get rid of his dead retarded horse 'Til Death by throwing it through the window of Mort's pharmacy. Mort returns the horse in the same fashion. Mort plays a Jawa in Blue Harvest and Lando Calrissian in Something, Something, Something, Dark Side and It's A Trap!. While the character gains Goldman's mannerisms, Goldman gains Calrissian's skin color. In "And Then There Were Fewer", Mort and Muriel are invited to James Woods's mansion, where Muriel is murdered by Diane Simmons, making Mort a widower as well as leaving Neil motherless. In "Tiegs for Two", he attends Quagmire's class on how to pick up women. He once bowled a perfect game in a rather unorthodox way by rolling the ball extremely slowly down the lane. Personality and traits Mort's defining characteristics are stereotypically Jewish, such as his whiny neuroticism, his chronic hypochondria, his wimpy attitude and his general gawkiness. Mort has terrible social skills, frequently discussing his various disgusting (and probably imaginary) maladies and childhood bullying in otherwise polite conversation. Mort doesn't mind revealing details about his customers' personal health problems; for example, he once went into the details about a man with hemorrhoids, telling the man's daughter and her classroom that they were like stinking little balloons and that they stung him so bad that he had to apply the lotion in his car with a sock. Mort takes on the characteristics of Sol Rosenberg, a character of The Jerky Boys created by Johnny Brennan in the late 1980s. Episode Appearances *FG308 "The Kiss Seen Around the World" *FG309 "Mr. Saturday Knight" *FG313 "Screwed the Pooch" *FG315 "Ready, Willing, and Disabled" *FG319 "Stuck Together, Torn Apart" *FG321 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1" *FG403 "Blind Ambition" *FG404 "Don't Make Me Over" *FG406 "Petarded" *FG407 "Brian the Bachelor" *FG408 "8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter" *FG410 "Model Misbehavior" *FG424 "Peterotica" *FG425 "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" *FG426 "Petergeist" *FG503 "Hell Comes to Quahog" *FG508 "Barely Legal" *FG509 "Road to Rupert" *FG514 "No Meals on Wheels" *FG601 "Blue Harvest" *FG604 "Stewie Kills Lois" *FG607 "Peter's Daughter" (mentioned) *FG612 "Long John Peter" *FG703 "Road to Germany" *FG707 "Ocean's Three and a Half" (On DVD Version) *FG708 "Family Gay" *FG709 "The Juice Is Loose" *FG716 "Peter's Progress" *FG801 "Road to the Multiverse" *FG802 "Family Goy" *FG802 "Spies Reminiscent of Us (voice only) *FG808 "Dog Gone" *FG809 "Business Guy" *FG811 "Dial Meg for Murder" *FG813 "Go, Stewie, Go!" *FG814 "Peter-assment" *FG816 "April in Quahog" *FG820 "Something, Something, Something, Dark Side" *FG901 "And Then There Were Fewer" *FG904 "Halloween on Spooner Street" *FG905 "Baby, You Knock Me Out" *FG907 "Road to the North Pole *FG908 "New Kidney in Town" (mentioned) *FG913 "Trading Places" *FG914 "Tiegs for Two" *FG918 "It's A Trap!" *FG1001 "Lottery Fever" *FG1003 "Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q." (mentioned) Category:Jewish characters Category:Major Characters